Changing Time
by JadeWolf96
Summary: Sakura, Choji, and Hinata are sent on a mission that can save everyone they love and a few more innocent people.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Sakura, Choji, and Hinata are sent on a mission that can save everyone they love and a few more innocent people.**

**I own nothing! Just My OC Maru.**

A bright light filled Choji's sight as he opened his eyes. Soon his vision cleared to find Hinata staring down at him in concern. "Did I die in my sleep and gone to heaven?" Hinata giggled while someone snorted behind her. The wild hair young man raised up on his elbows to find Sakura sitting next to Hinata.

"Oh Kami if Sakura is here then I'm in the other place," moan Choji earing a glare from the pink hair kunoichi. "You didn't die baka, you have been unconscious for 3 bays," Sakura said clutching a beaten up orange book to her chest. Suddenly memories hit him like a ton of bricks. "The Attack! Where there any survivors?" Sakura shooked her head and handed him a cloth buddle.

He turn to Hinata and notice that she was wearing her father's jacket like kimono, the light purple jacket ended at her keen and the sleeves end at her a finger tips, Neji's flack vest holding it close, Shino's forehead protector was tide onto the arm, strapped to her thigh was Hanabi's weapons pooch, Kiba's jacket was folded next to her, the sleeveless top, shorts, and her keen high boots were the only thing on her person that Choji was sure was originally hers. She tugged nervously on one of her pigtails that have been on the top of her head for a year now. Sakura was wearing her cousin Ookimaru "Maru's" signature black kimono with a white hem and collier and Haruno symbol, Sai's root vest held the kimono together, her long pink hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her bangs were held back by Yamato's forehead protector, Tusnada's heels were strapped in places on her feet, Naruto's jacket was fold next to Kiba's jacket, her left eye was now Kakashi's sharingan eye, and the only thing that was truly hers was the fishnet tank top, black capris, and weapons pooch.

Choji open the cloth bag to find his father's kimono black top with red sleeves and his clan symbol, Ino's forehead protector, one of Shikamaru's larger fishnet shirts, and a pair of pants and Nin sandals. He looked at his friends and opened his arms. "Come here," with that the Hinata threw herself into his arms sobbing while Sakura wrapped her arms around them letting her tears fall silently. After what felt like an hour Sakura pulled back a bit. "Hin as long as the three of us stays together then we can make it through this," she said rubbing the violet hair girl's back. "Ya just like when we became the shadow trio of Konoha. We have been threw the good and the bad. This will be nothing," Choji said. Hinata smiled and brought her friend in for another hug.

An hour later the three teammates sat on top of the only surrving face on Hokage Mountain, the fourth. "I can't believe that Saskue went this far," Hinata whispered barring her face in the leather jacket. "I can't believe that every member of team 7 died in my arms," Sakura sighed hugging Kakashie's beloved book to her chest. "I can't believe that you think that I look like Jirayia," moaned Choji earning a glare from his two companies. But it was true he looked like a younger Jirayia with brown hair and swirls on his cheeks.

"Don't kill him… yet," a feline voice said behind the three, they tensed and quickly got into battle stances as they faced the voice. There stood two men, a sandy blonde with blue swirls tattoos, raccoon ears, and a tail; and an orange hair one with whisker tattoos, foxes ears, and 9 tails; and a woman with long blue hair black swirl tattoos and cat ears and 2 tails. All three had golden eyes and wore kimonos. "We were not going to kill him," Hinata said.

"Relax humans we mean you no harm," the cat women said. The men snort earning a glare from the women. She hissed as she elbowed both of the men in to gut. "Dam it Nibi!" the raccoon man grunted. "Oh boo hoo the big bad Shukaku and the all mighty Kyuubi got elbowed by the two tail demon," Nibi said sarcesiclty. In worldly the three Anbu was shock that three of the tail demons were standing in front of them.

"As Dum and Dumer made me revel you know who we are, so basically we… need… you," Nibi said dramatically causing the three humans and two other demons to sweat drop. "Why?" "We are slowly dyeing and this" the Kyuubi said justered wildly toward the ruble that was once Konoha "was not supposed to happen," he yelled. "So basically we are going to back a lot of laws of nature, physics, logic, and time, train you to Sannin level, and change history as we know it!" Nibi said cheerfully.

"You do understand what my mate is saying right?" Shukaku sighed rubbing his temples. Sakura, Hinata and Choji nodded. "So do you want to stay in a doomed world or try and prevent all the deaths of your loved ones and the destruction of your village?" Kyuubi ask in a manner that was similar to Naruto's hyper way. They shared a look but agreed. If it was a trick at least they got to see their loved ones sooner.

"Great! Now Let's GO!" Kyuubi yelled. "You are sooo turning into your carrier," Shukaku sweet dropped. "I know," the fox demon said becoming depressed. Nibi rolled her eyes and preformed the transportation juse. The odd group then disappeared in a flash of blue fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>It was peaceful at the training grounds for Ibiki and Maru as they spared. Suddenly there was a flash of purple, black, and white. There on there backs was a Brunette man with red swirl tattoos on his cheeks in a black and red kimono top and pants, a woman with pink hair mismatch eyes 2 brown sideways triangle tattoos on the side of each cheek in a white one sleeve kimono that ended at the thigh, and a woman with purple hair pupil less eyes two black dots in between said eyes in light violet kimono that ended at the keen.<p>

"Dame Demon," the pink hair woman ground as a Saker Falcon, a White Siberian Tiger and a Grizzle Bear appeared next to them. "My lady are you ok?" the tiger asked the purple hair woman. "Who the hell are you?" Ibiki asked get a kunina knife out and Maru summoned a wooden wolf battle puppet. "Sakura?" Maru asked when she saw the pink hair girl's solo green eye. Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, and Choji Akimichi had went missing a few days ago and seeing them here looking around 18 years old when they are supposed to be 12.

Sakura gave the grey haired medical a smile. Ibiki caught Maru who fell back in shock. "We will escort you to the Hokage's office," he said standing to his full height, carrying Maru bridle style as she stared out into space. Choji stood up and watched the pair leave. "I forgot how straight forward he could be."

The Thrid sat in his office smoking his pipe as the door flew open, and in walked Ibiki carrying Maru, 2 women who looked familiar, a man who resembled Jrayia when he was younger, a bear, a falcon, a tiger, and Inoichi, who was dragged here as they pasted Anbu Headquarters'. "These three claim to be the missing academy students," Ibiki said placing Maru in a chair. "Let me guess you want me to check their memory," Inoichi sighed eyeing the now young women who claimed to be the little girl that was ounces his daughter's best friend.

"Shadow return to your scroll," Sakura said to the falcon. "You to Duke," "And you Koda," Hinata said to Duke, the tiger, and Choji said to Koda, the bear. They nodded then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "They don't need to see what you will see," Hinata said. Inoichi did the nectary hand symbols and everyone in the room went into Sakura's memory.

The four older ninja watch in shock as they went through Sakura's memories. What amazed them was the fact that the three shinobi in front of them had become the strongest and most powerful out of there teams, and no one notices that they fought at an anbu rank when they were only 15. Ibiki watched in disguised as Orochimaru attacked the village. Maru was silent threw out the events that happened. In fact she only reached when the war started because of her brother was a fool, and what her last words were.

*_Flashback*_

_Ibiki, Sakura, Choji, and Hinata ran through the forest, stopping when they reached a clearing. It was a mass battle seen with dead body both leaf and sound Nin, litter the ground, with blood and gore everywhere and the only sound was the clashing of metal senbon needles and wooden puppet parts. Soon the only two ninja who were still fighting landed on different ends of the clearing. The Wolf mask and Snake mask concedes physical their ideates but to those who knew there fighting styles knew that fighting was Ookimaru Morino and a Kabuto Yakushi. Their black eyes so similar yet so different, Maru's were cold and calculating while Kabuto's were hazy and held a sick shine. Suddenly Kabuto was shoving a kunina knife into her chest, they both screamed out, but Kabuto's scream was of pain and Maru's was one of pure and utter heartbreak. Both clasped to the ground but Ibiki caught Maru._

_Their mask fell reviling starting simulates to each other. "I thought you said you could never kill me Big Sister?" Kabuto splat. Maru's dark eyes sifted from her husband to her younger brother. 'Tetchily you killed yourself. All I did was perform the mirror harm jutsu… so you stabbed yourself," she paused to cough up some blood, "I always knew I would die from a broken heart baby brother," she whispered as she took her last breath. Suddenly Kabuto grabbed his neck and hissed in pain as a small black cloud. His eye's cleared drastically and the same brilliant black eyes that Maru had bilked as if he had been asleep._

"_Big Sister, I'm sorry. I was easily manipulated by that sank obsessed mad man. Please forgive me," he sobbed into Maru's chest. After a few heartbroken sobs Kabuto died cluing to his sister. The shadow trio bowed their heads in respect for their dead comrades, while Ibiki held his wife's body close to him. "Maru, I love you," the hard man whispered and kissed her one last time._

_*END FLASBACK*_

Ibiki wrapped his arm around the grey haired anbu next to him. "So it is true, you do care for each other," Inoichi said as he temporary broke the jutsu. Hinata glared, Choji snorted, and Sakura rolled her eyes at the blonde male. "Why don't we continue," the Third said wanting to keep the peace. Maru nodded and wiped her tears away. They watched as they wetness the destruction of their village right down to the last death.

*_FLASBACK*_

_Sakura looked up from Naruto's lifeless body to see a bloody Kakashi stagger towards Hinata, Choji, and herself. "Kakashi!" Sakura yelled running towards her sensie. She started to try to heal him but a blood cover stopped her. A dark jade eye meat mismatched eyes, "Sakura don't, it's too late for me. I was never a good teacher to you; so I give you my sharingan eye and two scrolls," he said tracing over the scar left eye; just like his. "Hinata can you do the surgery?" Sakura asked weakly. The white eye woman nodded and started the operation. _

"_I have never been as proud as I am right now. Never forget where you come from… then you never forget who you are… never forget Sakura," Kakashi said after the operation was complete, he gave her one last smile then died. "Thank you Sensei… Hello Marada," Sakura said softly as Choji and Hinata stiffen._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

The battle that followed was long and gruesome but eventually together the three young anbu defeated the mad man. The older ninja watched in shock at how human that Nibi, Kyuubi, and Shukaku were, after that the jutsu was released. "You were trained by three tailed demons?" Ibiki asked. "Ya they taught us our summoning, the jutsus are loved ones knew, and they figured out a way to turn Sakura's sharingan eye back to its original color," Choji said hugging his girls close to him. "Then you truly are Sannin level," the Thrid said watching them. "Please keep this a secret sir, and allowed us to change history," Hinata begged. "I will aloud it if when needed, you will serve are village as the Shadow Trio." "Hai" was all they said.

"How are you going to pass yourselves off as genin thought, especially since you're supposed to be 12… oh ya… transformation jutsu," Inoichi said having a blonde moment, causing everyone in the room to sweat drop. Sakura, Hinata, and Choji were now 12 in clothes similar to the ones they were found in. "This could work."

* * *

><p>Later that night Hinata walked saintly threw the halls of the Hygua Compound, towards her father's study. She released the jutsu to revile her 18 year old self. She wore a pair of black shorts, a fishnet tank top that ended at her waist and reviled her chest bindings, her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and a black blanket was folded over her arm. Inside her father had just fallen asleep, clutching a photo in his hand. She smiled and draped the blanket over his shoulders. Hiashi turned his head and in a sleep filled haze he saw Hinata. "Anaki" he whispered then fell back asleep. Hinata released the breath she was holding and left the compound, heading towards Sakura's home.<p>

When she arrive she found Sakura in a pair of black shorts, her chest binding reviling her anbu tatto, the kaij for rember team 7, and all of her scars, with her hair braided down her back, staring at an old blood stained leaf village forehead protector that had a slash through the symbol. "He would be relieved to know what you're doing," Hinata said hugging her friend. Choji then appeared in black pants, a black wife beater, and hiss long spike hair pulled into a low pony tail that he always wore. "Hey we can't be upset about what has happened and what will happen. That will do us no go," he said hugging the pinkette. She smiled then dragged Hinata into the hug. "Now what are we going to change?"

* * *

><p><strong>Whose forehead protector is Sakura holding? We can ultimate a few people and it sure as hell not Sasuke's! Read and review, but no flames there just troublesome.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Y'all know the drill. I own nothing. **

The next day Hinata stood outside the classroom in a light purple kimono with the symbol that was on her jacket, with a tan obi tied in the back, her forehead Procter tide to her arm, her ninja boots, and her hair short. A small smile graced her lips as she watched Shino and Kiba interacted, reminding her the times when she was truly 12. Murders aurar made Hinata turned towards the enticed as an annoyed Sakura walked into the academy followed by a nagging Ino. Sakura wore a white kimono with a falcon on one sleeve and the Haruno symbol on the skirt, sleeves ending at her elbows, a black obi, capris, regular ninja sandals, and her hair pulled back in a ponytail and a regular forehead protector instead of her mask like one tide over her forehead. "I just remberd why I hated Ino," the pinkette said pulling out what seems to be a random book.

Hinata rolled her eyes when she saw what Sakura was really reading, Kakashi's old beat up copy of Jrayia's first book.(What she's supposed to act like she's 12) Choji come bouncing up to them. The lavender hair girl took one at the Akimichi and burst out laughing. Sakura looked up from her book and fell to the floor holding her sides. "What?" Choji asked confused. "If your… ha-ha…trying to… hee… convenes… hoho… that you… haha… look nothing… haha… like him… haha… then your failing miserably," Hinata managed to say giggling. Choji look into the window and saw that he look just like Jrayia when he was a genin, all he did was glare at the two kunoichi in front of him.

"Forehead what are you laughing at?" Ino asked in her bicthy voice. Leaving the pig in the hall; the three friends walked into the classroom. "Hey didn't Shikamaru knock into Naruto who fell onto Sasuke?" Choji asked eyeing the other members of team 7. As expected Shikamaru bumped into Naruto who went face first into Sasuke's faces.

It was suddenly silent then laughter was heard from three certain "genin". Everyone gasped as they watched Sakura laugh at Sasuke and Naruto instead of trying to kill Naruto with the rest of Sasuke's fan girls. "What?" "BILLBORD BROW why are you laughing?" Ino screamed furiously. "What, I have planes and they don't include being a burden on my team by being a fan girl of an emotionless ass with a dream that he will never achieve," Sakura hissed out. "Sakura calm down and read your book," whispered Choji as he saw a flash of red in her left eye. "What do you mean I'll never achieve my goal?" Sasuke glared while everyone including Iruka who just came in watched in shocked at the thought of Sakura insulting Sasuke.

Sakura laughed dryly at him. "I mean with your attitude and thinking that your better then everyone just because you're a Uchiha, and don't glare at me. My cousin is friends with Ibiki Morino, so I've seen scarier," Sakura said giving him a glare she learned from the Shukaku. "This is not calming down Kura!" Choji yelled literally dragging the pinkette to her seat.

"Okay so the teams are Team 7 will be Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke," suddenly Maru ran in with a younger Sai and whispered something into Iruka's ear. "Change of planes on Team 7 will now include Sai here," he said monitions towards Sai, then went on to reading out the rest of the teams. "You will eat lunch then meet your sences… Dismiss," Iruka sighed rubbing his scar, Maru right behind him snickering. Both missed the sadden look in Sakura had in her eyes.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Rookie 12 plush Sai, Yamato, and Iruka were spending the day at Konoha Bay. Sakura sat in her folding lounger watching Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Neji, and Lee expanded how to play Marco Polo to Sai. Akamaru was spread out on the blanket next to her, while the girls, Yamato, and Iruka were at the boardwalk. "How many times have they tried to explain it to him?" someone behind Sakura asked. Iruka soon appeared holding five boxes of pizza._

"_I lost count after the tenth time which was about thirty minutes ago. Where are the others?" Iruka shrugged and settled himself in a beach chair. "Getting other food and drinks they said that they that it would take them a few minutes. So I came here back here," Sakura turned to watch the shy teacher for a little bit, but right as she was about to say something to him, a brown hawk landed next to her and handed her a scroll then flew away._

_She quickly scans the scroll then stuffed it into her bag. "A Shadow Trio mission?" Iruka asked noticing that Sakura was tense. "Don't worry about it. Now gimmi some pizza," Smiled Sakura trying to get some pizza from the teacher. _

_*END FLASHBACK*_

"Hey Sakura are you ok?" Naruto asked the pinkette once everybody but the rookie 9 lifted the room. "Hum ya I'm fine just thinking… Hey I'm Sakura," Sakura said to Sai putting her book away in her pouch. "Hello Hag," Sai said giving her his fake smile. Sakura's eyebrow twitched and she gave him her best fake smile. Hinata and Choji who were standing in front of him took a step back right as Sakura smacked him upside the head causing Sai to go face first into the ground.

"You were in root weren't you?" Sakura said placing one hand on her hip the other massaged her temple. "How do you know about Root? Never mind you related to Ookimaru," Sakura shook her head and examined him. Hinata kicked Sakura in the side after she healed Sai broken nose. Thankfully they just pasted it off as Maru teaching her. "So let's eat lunch!" Choji cheered as Hinata and Sakura pulled out enough food to feed a small army.

They set up the picnic in the park and just hung out. When Sai asked her to teach him emotion Sakura smiled and agreed, right after they got don with a game of soccer. But the whole time it Sakura Hinata and Choji could not help but feel as if someone was watching them.

**AN: The flashback in this chapter is just to show how close Sakura and Iruka are. And I can not to save my life decided who should end up with Sakura but I'm leaning twords Kakashi at the moment.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I own nothing! But the rest of the Haruno Family.**

Sakura silently watched Naruto and Sasuke over the top of her book. Sai was painting next to her, Sasuke was being his moody self in a corner, and Naruto was complaining loudly about their absent Sensei. "Where is he?" Naruto yelled squatting on top of the desk next to Sakura. "Naruto didn't you learn anything from the incident this morning?" she smiled poking his forehead. Sasuke who was watching nearly fell out of his seat from having a daji-a-vue moment.

"Ya but if that happen with you I wouldn't mind," Naruto said giving Sakura a perverted grin. All she did was give him blank look then flicked in the forehead, sending him flying onto his back. 'What the hell? Sakura was never that strong,' Sasuke thought in shock. Narrator just pouted but soon a look appeared on his faces that Sakura was to familiar with. "This will teach him about being late," he said gleefully while placing an eraser on top of the door.

Sakura rolled her eyes and read her book silently watching as Narutor and Sasuke bickered, and just as she rember Kakashi had gotten under both Narutor and Sasuke's skin, but she mentally chucked when the pure look shock flashed threw his eye when he saw her and Sai. 'Four students, I only detected three people period. That girl does not give off a sent, or make a sound, if she wasn't setting there then you would have thought she was a shadow,' he thought watching her stand by her teammates. "Meet me on the roof in ten minutes… and don't be late," he said disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Ten minutes later Team 7 sat on the roof of the academy in font of Kakashi. "Why don't we start by getting to know each other? Say your name, likes, dislikes, and your dreams. I'll start. I am Kakashi Hatake, you don't need to know my likes or dislikes, and my goal is to make you better ninja's," he said not looking up from his book. Sakura had to fight the urge to smack the copy-cat Nin to Suna and back a few times. "I'm Narutor Uzumaki BELIVE IT! I like RAMEN, Sakura, frogs, eating ramen with Iurka- Sensei, and I like my ramen cup! I hate the teme, the three minutes it takes to make ramen, and people disrespecting those who dissever respect," Sakura hide her smile behind her book, even though he may not show it Naruto was always big on respect. "And my goal is to become Hokage! BELIVE IT!" Naruto yelled jumping up giving them his nice guy pose. While everyone sweat droop Sakura quickly check to make sure Gai and Lee didn't pop out of nowhere.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I like nothing, I hate everything, and my goal in life is to avenging my clan then revives it," was all Sasuke said watching Sakura, who was trying not to strangle him. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like reading, training with my family, and birds. I hate bakas who betray there village, snake obsesses pedophiles, eleven-eyed jackass' who think they know best, and lunatics in orange mask, and my goal is to become the best ninja to protect my loved ones," in Naruto's mind the Kyuubi chuckled evilly, leave it to her to insult the pains in her ass while introducing herself. "My name is Sai, just Sai. I like painting, I don't know what I dislike or what my goal is," no one knew what to say after that, even Sakura who knew what he was going to say.

"You are dismissed for the rest of the day. Tomorrow meet at the bridge at 4:50 a.m. sharp," and he lifted in a swirled of leaves. "Hey Sakura do you want to get Ramen with me?" **AN: I'll give you 3 guess who asked that but the first 2 don't count. **"Sorry Narutor I already have planes with my family… but if you guys want to then you could come," Sakura said smiling at her male teammates. Narutor cheered, Sai agreed and 'will it's a free meal so why not' was what Sasuke was thinking.

"Baa-chun I'm home and I brought my team home for dinner," Sakura said once she was in her home. A woman around 25 walked out of the kitchen, she had long hair that was half pink, half white, and had pink roots in a braid down her back, wearing a Chinese style red dress with the Haruno symbol on it in black, a black forehead proctor tied around her waist and the same dark jade eyes Sakura has. "Thank Kami your home Karu. Mom's gone crazy," the women said after she greeted the guest. "Oh guys this is my Aunt Chiihaa," Soon Maru came walking in arguing with Ibiki. She had thick grey hair and dark eyes. She wore a one armed short black kimono with a white hem with a Haruno symbol on the skirt, a jounin vest zipped up to under her breast holding it close and a fish netting tank top under the kimono. Ninja sandal boots, a scroll strapped to her hip, wrappings in the style of a fingerless glove on her right hand that continued under the single sleeve and a real fingerless glove ending a her elbow on her left, a Konan forehead proctor bandana was tide so that the metal plate was on the left side of her head and the note was on the right and thin square glasses finished her outfit.

"Scratch that it looks like we are going to have another food," Ante Chiihaa said heading into the dining room. The group followed her to find a woman around 70 years old with smile lines, shoulder length white hair, shinning jade eyes, and was wearing a blue kimono placing a lot of food on the table. "Welcome I'm Hana," the old women smiled. Team 7 was surprised to find that it was only the four women that made up the family, and shocked at how relaxed Ibiki was around the four women.

"Come back anytime," Hana smiled as the three lifted. As soon as she stopped feeling there chakra signature, Sakura sighed and released the jutsu she had on herself returning to her 18 year old self. "Thanks Baa-chun, I'll need to go meet Hin and Jirayia Jr." she said giving her grandmother a kiss on the cheek before she head up the stairs. "Am I a bad person if I say I like the new Sakura better the old one," Chiihaa asked watching her nieces leave the room. A no was heard from the rest of the group as the sake was brought out.

"Explain to me agine why we are sneaking into the old abounded Uchiha Complex," Hinata grumped as Choji picked the lock. "Because we have to find what Itachi hid before the massacre… firkin weasel didn't tell me where he hid it, or what it is before he died," Sakura said rolling her eyes from her spot leaning ageist the wall. "Wait why don't we hope the fence like normal ninjas?" Sakura asked crossing her arms over her chest. All three of the Anbus were wearing there uniforms but without the aroma, arm guards, and porcelain mask.

"Even though this place has been abounded for years it is still bobbed trapped and linked to the anbu monitoring system in case someone tries to attack the village threw this area," Hinata explained examine her gloved covered nails. "We're in!" Choji said giving Sakura a nice guy pose causing her to for a second time to look for Gai and Lee. "Come on let's get this over with. This place gives me the creeps," Sakura said running into the compound with Hinata and Choji right behind her.

**AN: Introducing the rest of the Harunos. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I own nothing.**

"Sakura wake up! We're going to be late meeting our teams!" Hinata yelled kicking the pinkette in to the hole in the floor of the old Uchiha Senbei that she made during the night. "WTF… Hinata I unlike you have at least six hours before Kakashi shows up. You and Choji however don't so go… I have something I need to do before meet my team," she said climbing out of the hole. "Thanks Kura," Hinata smiled running out of the senbei, dragging a semi awake Choji behind her.

The pinkette stood and starched out her muscles which were sore from sleeping on the hard wooden floor. The bitter smell of alcohol filled her senses. Right next to the large hole in the floor were seven bottles of sake. She picked up one of the bottles, and then a shiver ran down her back. "Oh Kami, One Piece Akatshui style," Sakura groaned heading out of the compound muttering about never look at something the same way ever again.

"Where are they?" Naruto yelled passing the length of bridge. "Maybe Sakura slept in late," taunted Sasuke not really sure about their Sensei. "Why do you talk like your better then Sakura?" Sai asked speaking up from his spot on the ground. "Because she is nothing but a week stupid fan girl that will just hold us back," Sasuke shrugged glaring the former root member. "Strange it seems as if she is the strongest out of all of us," Sai said pondering there female team mate. "I wouldn't say the strongest Sai," a feminine voice said above them.

Lounging on top of the gate Sakura gave her team mates a lazy smirk. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Naruto yelled at the pinkette. "I was helping Baa-Chan with a last minute order in the bakery," Sakura shrugged as she produced four boxes. "Here eat these," Sasuke look at her as if she was crazy. "You heard what Kakashi-Sensei said we are going to throw it up," he said as he watches Naruto eat the delicious smelling food without a second thought.

Both Sai and Sakura rolled their eyes, "Uchiha how the hell do think we will last against a Jounin period," Sakura glared as she ate her breakfast. After being threatened by Sakura to shove it down his throat Sasuke ate the food, secretly happy that it was mostly tomatoes. Right as they finished Kakashi finally showed up. "I thought I told you that you would throw it up?" he asked eyeing Sakura as she finished her apple. "And we thought you would be here by 5, but I guess we are all wrong. Also how long do you think we would have lasted when we went agented you if we didn't eat anything?" Sakura said resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

'She is smarter then she looks. Dame she had to pull out that kind of logic,' Kakashi thought while he led team 7 to the training grounds. While Kakashi explained the concept of the test Sakura started to stargazes a plane of action. Quickly Sakura whispered to low for even Kakashi a plan to hear to Sai, who nodded. Before Sasuke or Naruto could attack there Sensei, Sai and Sakura dragged the two boys into the forest.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing?" Saauke hissed glaring at the pair. "No what the hell are thinking attacking a god dame Jounin! We need to work together as a team, to at least get the bells first then you can be an ass and take all the credit for coming up with the plane for all I care," Sakura hissed back, scaring everyone. "Now shut up and here's the plan."

Kakashi landed on a tree branch and watched as Naruto headed towards the trap he laid out. 'To think I thought that his file was over exacerbating about him being the number one knuckle headed ninja,' he sweat dropped as the trap was active and Naruto was hanging upside down. "A tip for the fuser Naruto, if something is too good to be true. Then it is," he said not looking up from his book as he reached for the little sliver bell. But instead of the bell he picked up a small black mouse.

"Look behind you Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto grinned disappearing in a poof. Kakashi cursed forgetting that Iurka said that Naruto could create a 100 solid shadow clones. Behind him should Sai who quickly did a couple of hand singes then paint something on a scroll that came to life. Ink bindings soon held him in place; Sai gave him a fake smile and pointed off to his side. Saskue smirked as he preforms his hand sings perfectly and took a deep breath. Kakashi could not keep the shock from his face when he recognized what the jususe was.

Luckily for Kakashi he was able to jump out of the way, but what he did not know was that Sakura was waiting for him. The pinkette kicked his legs out the quickly brought her leg down on his stomach causing him to crash down into the earth. Sakura landed gracefully next to him and took the other two bells. "Here Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke keep the one Sai's ink mouse gave to you," she said tossing the bells to the others.

"Wait Sakura if anyone dissevers to be a ninja it's you," Naruto said looking at her in shocked. "Maybe I do but this was going happen any way since there's three bells and four of us," she said as Kakashi finally got out of the ink bindings.(what there harder to get out of then rope) "You Guys" he paused glaring down on them, "Pass," he said giving them his eye crinkle smile and the nice guy pose, much to Sakura's annoyance. "Waite all of us even Sakura?" Sai asked as Naruto watched him threw narrowed eyes. "You worked as a team to get the bells. You are the first team to have ever passed. All because you used team work," as he moved towards the memorial stone. "A ninja is only as strong as his team. You should view your teammates as your family and your friends."

"Those who turn their back on their friends are worst then any s-rank criminal," Sakura said bitterly as she stared at the stone. "On this stone are the names of the strongest ninja that have ever lived in are village," Kakashi said as he found Obito's name. "I'm going to be on that stone one day!" Naruto declared. "No Naruto you do not want to be on that stone because the ninjas that are on that stone were killed in action. The memorial stone was created by the Second Hokage to honor those who died and as a way to help families cope with their lost," Sakura said staring into spaces.

"Who have you lost that is on the stone?" Sai asked as Naruto quickly retraced his statement. "It doesn't matter according to some people they never excited. I have to go," She said before she walked off. Team 7 watched her go wondering who she knew on the stone that affected her so much.


	6. Chapter 6

**An: as always I own nothing involving Naruto.**

That night Hinata stood in the Konoha cemetery wearing her anbu uniform, tiger mas, and a long black jacket with a purple stripe around it and a hood that was up, staring at the statue of the Will of Fire. Choji appeared behind her wearing his bear mask and a high coiler jacket that looked just like the Akaskui clock but without the clouds and with his clan symbol on one of the sleeves. "Have you found Falcon Mistress yet?" she asked as Choji warped his arms around her waist from behind. "Yes, Wolf Puppet is with her," he said into one of her pig tails.

"What are you think Queen Tigress?" he asked using her full code name. You never know who could be listing. "Bear Hermit it's raining and I have not sensed anyone coming anywhere near here for a few hours. Now where is Sakura and who's with her?" Hinata shied removing her porcelain mask. "Kura is at the Valley of Ends with Maru… Oh no you don't, you know that Sakura wants to get closer to her family so let Maru comforted her, and you never answered my question," Choji said removing his own mask.

"I think I know why we survived the war," Choji looked taken back, "All because we carry the Will of Fire in our hearts. Sure Naruto will make an amazing Hokage, but he leafed to get stronger instead of staying and doing it the old fashion way like we did. For 4 years we put our blood sweat and tears into becoming the youngest three man team in Anbu history with the most success rate. We fought tooth and nail against that mask wearing baster and we trained like hell for this mission all so are loved ones will survive!" Hinata ranted baring her face into Choji's chest.

"Hey maybe but whatever reason we survived it is up to the demons. Now let's gets you home before your father burst a vain when he discovers you gone," Choji chuckled kissing Hinata on the forehead. She raised an eyebrow. "What I want to kiss you in so many places but a graveyard is not one of them!" Choji said as Hinata leaped from roof to roof laughing.

**AN: A short moment between Hinata and Choji. You won't be hearing from them for a few chapters but they will be motion, so I gave them their own chapter and yes one of the couples is Choji and Hinata.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I am not rich so I do not own Naruto. Also **_blah-flashback_

Sakura watched in amusement and pity as the male population of team 7 tried and failed trying to catch Tora. While they "planed" there next straightly Sakura walked out of Kakashi's hearing rang, pulled out a can of cat treats as Shadow swooped down and landed on her shoulder. She shook the can and after few seconds about 10 cats which included Tora, plus for some reason 3 of Hinata's personal summoning formed a circle around her. She tossed a treat to every cat but Tora and the summoning. Quickly she picked up Tora and raised an eyebrow toward the large cats. Simba, a large lion wearing violet forehead proctor and a light violet vest with the Hygua symbol on the back spoke, "We heard treats," he amide sleepily.

Shadow rolled his eyes as Sakura threw a few treats to the summoning. "Tora I know you hate being over cuddled but for a little bit longer pleas just put up with it for just a few days," Shadow said to the cat as she ate some of the treats that Sakura gave her. "Thanks Shadow you are no longer need you can fly around for a little bit," Sakura said walking back to her team mates. "When did you get the dame cat?" Naruto said as Sakura returned. "I did what I have been suggesting for the past two hours and if you failed to remember what it is don't ask," she said as Tora attacked Naruto.

Team 7 watch as the poor cat got smothered by the over loving women. "If she wants something to spoil she should have kids and spare the poor cat," mumbled Sakura just loud enough for Iurka and Kakashi who were the closets to her to hear. Kakashi snorted in agreement and Iurka hid his smile behind his fold hands. "Now the dog pound needs some help," Sarutobi started but was cut off by Naruto. "What No! Give us a real mission!" Naruto yelled as he started to rant.

Sarutobi eyes flashed to Sakura who nodded, "You want a harder mission, well then there might be something you can do," he said singling to the guards. The guards open the door to reveal Tazuna. "Tomorrow you will escort and protect Tazuna home to the land of waves until he completes the new bridge…" Both Sakura and Kakashi thought the same thing as the Hokage explained the mission. "This is going to be a long mission."

"Sakura could you stay back please, I want you to deliver a message to your grandmother for me," Sarutobi said as Sakura turned to leave. Sakura nodded and waited for her teams' chakra signature were gone till she released the justu wearing the same outfit as she did in her disguise but with Sai's Root vest holding it close and Yamato's forehead protector. "How is your training Sakura?" he asked. "I have "completed" what I will need to use to heal Haku and Zabuza, and I will start my training with Maru as soon as I return," She said suddenly the door flew open slamming her in to the wall and Iruka runs in holding a scroll. "Lord Hokage! The bear hermit and the tiger queen are in their way back," he said placing the scroll on the desk. Sarutobi dismissed Iruka as Sakura climbed out of the crater she made. "Hinata and Choji have Kabuto?" Sakura asked rising an eyebrow completely ignoring the fact that she was body slammed into the wall by a door.

"That is what I want you to talk about. Do you know anything about Maru's past before she came to Konoha?" he asked. "No she hated talking about her childhood, all I know is that she is from the Hidden mist village and her parents were planning to overthrow the kage and declare war on the other villages," Sakura admitted. "I asked because I found some interesting information in her file, and I was hoping you might be able to clear it up," he said placing an open file onto the table.

The file was Maru's from the Mist village; a picture of a 12 year old Maru gave Sakura an emotionless stare. Also in the file were two pictures of a ten year old Maru standing with a ten year Zabuza and a ten year old Kisame, and another one of them when they were twelve. "She was teammates with two of the sadist missing nin to have ever come out of the Mist… That explains a lot," Sakura muttered. "You are going to have to ask Maru about her past. Now if you excuse me I have a mission I need to prepare for," she said redoing the justu and leaving.

The next day Sakura sat on top of the guards post waiting for Kakashi to turn up with Sai painting next to her. "Wow Sakura is actually early," smirked Sasuke as he and Naruto walked up. "Yup now we are only missing Kakashi," Sakura grinned. A few seconds later a poof was heard next to Sakura. "Yo," the sliver hired jounin said. "Right on time," Sai said finishing up his painting. "WHAT? OH KAMI THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!" screamed Naruto as he hid behind Sasuke, who looked a little freaked out.

"Relax guys his scroll said that the mission would have started three hours ago, instead of right now, so voilà he is right on time for once," Sakura said while Sai gave them his fake smile. "Wow smart," mumbled Kakashi as they leaf the village with Tazuna. Kakashi took notices that Sakura was tense for most of the journey until he notices the puddle in an area where there has not been any rain in weeks.

Just as Sakura remembered the demon brothers attacked Kakashi, after he "died" they made the mistake of going after Sakura and Sai. Right before dumdum one was able to land a blow on Sakura, she grabbed his armed turned so her back was to his chest, her being shorter than him, and she shoved her elbow up into his jaw, breaking it. Then she grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him into a tree, and sent a wave senbon needles at him hitting a couple of presser points, knocking him out. Kakashi suddenly appeared and knocked dumdum2's out before he could hit Sasuke, Naruto or Sai.

"Sakura..." Naruto whispered but Sakura cut him off,"Naruto sometimes you have to kill your enemy, I hope that I will only have to kill or fight for that matter, unless I have to. Bed's Naruto he is not dead just out cold," she said tighten her forehead protector. "You're a pacifist," Kakashi said in warning, remembering the last pacifist ninja in Konoha. "Yes it helps me see that there is corruption in some leaders," Sakura snapped back. "It makes me think about what are my morals and where my loyalties lie," she hissed. With a turn of her heel she went on walking towards their destination. The boys and Kakashi watched in shock at Sakura snapping at Kakashi, the only person she snapped at was Sasuke when he became aragonite or emo, so every day some times twice if he was unlucky.

"Sakura?" Sai said but was stopped by Kakashi. "Let her cool down before you talk to her. She seems to be deep in thought," he said watching his pink haired student. Sakura reached into her obi and pulled out a necklet that had three small circlers, and remembered what Itachi said to her before his first death.

_Sakura sat in her anbu uniform in a tree, her porcelain falcon mask was pushed to the side of her head. A murder of crows flew towards her and formed the shape of a human man. Soon Itachi kneeling before her meeting her jade eyes. "You're going to face Sasuke aren't you?" she said siting up a little straighter. He said nothing but nodded. "Kasime will bring you a scroll containing some informati-""You know your part of the reason why Sasuke is crazy," Sakura said cutting him off. He raised an eyebrow and she continued. _

"_You used the Mangekyō Sharingan on him when he was only 7. It missed up his sanity to see so much death at a long age, but since he is not you it did not turn him into a pacifist but a mentally unstable boy who would later become a easily manipulated bastered who would betray the only place that could have been his home in a heartbeat," by now Sakura had jumped down to the ground to pace while she rant, "Don't even get me started what your words had done to him," now she was cut off by Itachi's lips. She raised an eyebrow in question when the kiss was over and he shrugged. "In the past the only thing that would catch your attain was when I flared my chakra and your team is to close," Sakura rolled her eyes._

"_Continue what you were saying," Itachi rolled his eyes, "The scroll will lead you to the location of where something important is hidden that will help you in the war that might come, along with this," he did many complex had signs while activating his Sharingan, whispered knowledge transferal, and kissed her forehead. Sakura had gain knowledge of everything Itachi knew from the history of his clan and how the clan justu worked to everything he knew about Madara, the Akatskui and Konoha too finely on how do every justu he had ever learned. "Thank you" she whispered as Itachi masked his chakra and they hid in the shadows as Kakashi came into view._

_Once he was gone Itachi lean over and said "You world is about to crumble down, but remember. When it hurts to look back, and you're scared to look ahead, you can look beside you, and your best friend will be there. When you look around and your world is crumbling, and when you think no one loves you, your best friend is the one to run to." With those parting words he leafed Sakura to change back into her regular close and hid her face markings. A week later Sakura sat on her grandmother's roof when a crow flew by and dropped Itachi's necklaces into her hand._

Sakura was brought back to reality by Kakashi as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Sakura are you ok?" he asked as he notice her jade eyes darken and strangely her left eye seem to have red and black flacks in it. "I'm fine just caught in the past remembering simpler times," Sakura said lying threw her teeth. She thanked the demons that Tazuna said something and pulled the attain to him. Silently she slipped the necklace back into her obi, but paused for a second when she felt the dented forehead proctor that she hided there.

"Don't worry if I die only that my cute ten year old grandson will cry for few days and my daughter will come to hate leaf nin," Tazuna grinned as he played the glut card like only a grandparent could. "Will when you put it that way… We have to proctor you," muttered Kakashi, while Sai and Sakura sweat dropped.

**AN: this chapter has got to be the hardest one I have ever written for this story. But next up Zabuza and Haku, and to clear this up there is no romantic feeling between Itachi and Sakura. He just kissed her to shut her up. **


End file.
